


Our Garden

by Mimisauras_rex



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisauras_rex/pseuds/Mimisauras_rex
Summary: Alex is at a New Year's eve party when he notices Henry out in the White House Garden leaning against a tree. He wonders what will go down this time in the garden.I've also posted this and lots of other stuff on my wattpad account (@mimisauras_rex) so please go check it out!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Our Garden

Another New Year's party. Alex was talking with a group of various celebrities and Nora when he noticed Henry leaning against the old tree in the White House Garden. 

"Earth to Alex. Helloooo?"

"Huh?" Alex was so busy staring at Henry outside to even realize that he was being asked a question. 

"Alex did you even hear the question," Nora asked. 

"W...will you guys excuse me for just a moment." Alex was trying to be as polite as possible.

The air was cool and crisp. He had a little bit of time to spare before New Year's and what better way to spend it then treading through the snow, instead of inside partying his but off. Alex had a bit to drink so it was more so stumbling.

"Aren't you getting a little lonely out here?" Alex was saying, as he approached his boyfriend. 

Henry was so into his thoughts he barely noticed when Alex appeared in front of him, "Oh. Um... no. Just," there was a pause, "it was all getting to be too much in there for me."

"You sure you didn't come out here just so you could kiss me again?"

There was a small trace of a smirk on Henry's face. "Oh. Is this the same place," he said sarcastically. He gave a few glances around him, "it appears so."

Alex wanted to kiss this snarky bastard so bad. But, he was determined to save the smooching for when the ball drops. Instead, he stood by the tree across from him.

"It all started here," Alex said.

"Well technically it started in a supply closet, love. At The Olympics even." Henry's words were followed by a chuckle.

"I guess you're right." A silence that seemed to have lasted forever, (but was truly only a matter of seconds) filled the air. "You should come back inside. Wouldn't want to miss the countdown."

"Frankly, I don't see why we can't have our own party right here in our garden"

"Our garden?"

"Yes," Henry started, "it may not be a very private area or anything, but it's significant in our own special way." Alex stepped closer to Henry. Close enough so that their foreheads were touching, but nothing more.

"I like that," Alex whispered. "Now please come back inside with me, it's cold out here." 

"Fine," he said giving in, "but I won't have any fun."

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!"

Everyone exploded into cheers and laughter and a lot of drunken smooching.

Pez gave June a little eyebrow raise, then a wink.

"Oh what the hell," June replied leaning in to kiss Pez.

"Happy new year's H."

"Happy new Year's Alex"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm supposed to put here, but if you made it this far Thank You!!


End file.
